Bella's Secret
by RainbowSquirrellJump05
Summary: Bella Swan has a secret. She doesn't really love Edward, she's using him to become a vampire. There is someone else though...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Twilight Saga fanfic, (All my others are Glee) so give it a chance. Just so you know I am a team Edward, but this just came to me, and I have to be ruthless. This story is only in first person for Bella. All the rest are third person.**

**Chapter 1**

The only reason Bella stayed with Edward is because it was a garunteed way for her to become a vampire without being killed in the process. She pretended that she loved him, and maybe a small part of her did, but in reality, she loved someone else. Matao. He was smart, incredibly sexy and also a vampire. But not a 'vegetarian' vampire, a proper blood-sucking vampire. He'd told Bella numerous times that, if he could, he would change her himself. But her being her, smelling how she did, it was already nearly too much for Matao to handle. That's where Edward came in. He had the willpower to stop once he'd started. He'd proved that once before. Even then he nearly killed her but it's better than nothing. Once he changed her, she would be free to persue her life with Matao, and love him forever.

"Bella," I jumped, before sighing and turning to see Edward walking towards me. When he reached me, I slid my arms around his neck and kissed his icy cold lips.

"Hey Baby," Edward stared at me with his golden eyes. I waited for him to say something else but nothing was said. He just kept staring. "What?"

"You are so beautiful."

"You're the beautiful one." That wasn't untrue. I did think that Edward was beautiful. But what vampire wasn't? Edward was beautiful, handsome and sexy all rolled into one human-shaped ball.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you." Edward smirked.

"Rosalie,"

"No you're still the most beautiful."  
"Alice, Esme,"

"Just stop." Edward covered my mouth with his hand and kissed my forehead. "You will always be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I smiled up at Edward and kissed him. There were times when all this dramatic, obsessive behavior was exhausting, but Edward bought it. Because he couldn't read my mind, he could'nt tell it was fake.

Edward took my hand and walked me over to the bed he'd put in especially for me. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. We sat still like that for a number of minutes. Him staring down at me, as if was about to be taken from his sight and he wanted to be able to remember me perfectly, and me staring out the window and into the distance.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

Confused, I tore my gaze away from the window to look up at his face. "Why would I be nervous?"

"The wedding is in a week and you let Alice plan all of it,"

"I trust Alice."

"You shouldn't."  
"Well, I do. And besides, she so badly wanted to do it. I couldn't not let her,"

"I'm sure she'd survive." 

Matao watched from outside. He was hidden high up in a tree, far enough away that Edward couldn't see him, hear him, or read his mind. But he could see and hear Bella. Because he drank human blood, his senses were sharper than that of the Cullens'. It was like torture, watching that yellow-eyed monstrosity hold his Bella, kiss his Bella, talk about marrying his Bella. Frustrated Matao jumped down from the tree and tore the lowest branch from the trunk. Realizing Edward or any of the other Cullens may have heard that, Matao cursed and took off as fast as he could. Without really thinking about it he found himself back at his ... house? (It was no more than a run down shack hidden in the depth of the forest.) Instead of going inside, Matao mumbled to himself and made his way to Seattle to hunt.

He crouched on a rooftop and waited. He usually only killed prostitutes, drunks and druggies. The kind of people whose deaths could be easily explained. He could smell the tainted blood of an alcoholic coming towards him. Just as he'd thought, it wasn't long before a drunken man stumbled into the alley below. Matao dropped from the rooftop, landing silently. The drunk was a middle-aged man, singing some horrible country song to himself.

"Would you please shut up? My god, you're making my ears bleed." Matao's voice startled the man, making him turn in clumsy circles trying to find where the voice had come from.

"Lord?" The man slurred, looking up to the sky. "Is that you?"

Matao rolled his eyes and emerged from the shadows. "Yes, it is I your one and only saviour." he said sarcastically.

"Oh Lord, forgive me for my sins," The man got down on his knees and bowed his head down.

"Stand up, you imbecile." The man rushed to his feet and all of a sudden Matao had one hand on the man's throat and his lips hovered above his throat. "Give me one good reason, why I should let you live."

The man started crying, small strangled noises escaping his throat. "I, I, I, I have a wife. And kids. Three of them." The man held out two fingers to emphasise and Matao released him.

"Does your wife know about your addiction? Your Friday nights down at the pub? You're pathetic." Matao walked around the man slowly and then went back to holding his mouth above the man's throat. "Your reason was not good enough." Matao's throat burned with thirst and the blood, tainted as it was, pumping through those veins was too good to resist. Matao bit into the man's throat and felt the delicious -if slightly bitter- blood pool in his mouth. He drank it down greedily and tossed aside the body. He was about to leave when a voice caught him by surprise.

"Matao. Must you always play with your food?" The speaker landed beside Matao and slapped him on the back.

"Jerome, how are you good friend?" Matao pushed his blonde hair out of his face and turned to Jerome.

"Just visiting. Care to hunt?" Jerome had long, dark dreadlocks held back with a bandana. The beads in his dreads clicked together everytime he turned.

"Of course, one drunkard is never enough to satisfy a thirst," The two vampires had known each other a very, very long time so walking together, they just looked like old friends. They left the alley and followed their senses in search of their next victims.

**Okey dokey, please reveiw or else I won't update. Matao will show his nice side in the next chapter, I promise. Also the history of Matao and Jerome will be revealed so be sure to read it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll admit I was surprised I got so many favourites/followers/reveiws. Thank you to all of those who did. I have to say I love getting reveiws the most, but it's all so exciting. Anyways, Chapter 2 is here, enjoy. It a bit short but I'm happy with it, hope you guys are too. :)**

**Chapter 2**

Matao arrive outside Bella's house and quickly made his way up the tree beside her window. He knew that Edward wasn't there, he always made sure to text Bella first, so didn't hesitate to open her window and climb into her room. Bella lay on her bed and snapped her head up when the window closed behind Matao. A grin spread across her face and she rose to greet him. He smiled back at her, flashing his pearly white teeth at her and making her heart beat faster. Matao was _gorgeous. _His blonde hair was short, but long enough to flop on his forehead, he was tall and had the best abs ever (even for a vampire). His eyes were startlingly red, but instead of being scary, it somehow added to his perfect image.

"Bella," Matao wrapped his arms tightly around me and muttered into my hair. "Bella, Bella, my Bella,"

"You're starting to sound really creepy now Mat," I said, pushing my head against his chest.

"I am creepy, I'm a vampire," Matao released me but still held my hand.

"Not all vampires are creepy, you know." I took a deep breath, inhaling his sent. Honey, that was what he reminded me of. His scent was sweet, but not overly so.

"You're the creepy one. At least I don't go around smelling people... well, not intentionally." That made me laugh, which caused Matao to laugh. "I don't know how much longer I can wait." his tone suddenly changed from light-hearted to solemn. I looked up into his crimson eyes. They were full of pain, and love.

"Wait for what?" He placed his hand on my cheek and I placed my hand over his.

"For you. I love you Bella, and I wish I could changed you myself, but -"

"Mat, I know. We've been through this. Edward will change me once we get married, and then I can be with you, forever." At the mention of Edward, Matao tensed and led me over to my bed. He sat me on his lap in a way that was similar to how it had been with Edward the other day. He didn't say a thing, he just held me. In a week I was supposed to marry Edward. Edward, who I was going to betray in order to be with the one I love. I suddenly sat up straight. "Mat, what will happen to Edward after I come back to you?"

Matao looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"After Edward marries me he's not just going to let me walk out of his life. He's not going to let me go without a fight."

"Bring it,"

"He's strong Matao, with a whole family to back him up,"

"Are you questioning my badassness?"

"No, it's just... I don't want you getting hurt. If I lose you, I can't even think about it"

"I'll take care of Edward, he can't bother you if he's dead."

"Matao!" Cringing at the thought of my dad hearing us, I lowered my voice. "You can't kill Edward! You'd have to kill all the Cullens. I can't let you do that"

"Bella, it might be the only way. But for now, nothing's set in stone. Don't worry, we'll work something out."

After Bella fell asleep, Matao slipped silently out her window. He didn't have to worry about anyone catching his scent, Bella's scent was so strong it masked all others. Matao made his way back to Seattle. He met Jerome outside of a run down old bar.

"For a second thought you weren't coming." Jerome stepped out of the shadows. He clasped Matao's hand and drew him in for a hug. "Matao, you smell delicious."

Matao laughed and walked towards the bar. "You're actually smelling my girlfriend there Jerome."

"You're dating a human. Why?" Jerome grabbed Matao's arm and turned him around so that they were facing each other. Matao's face turned serious.

"I love her Jerome. The way you loved Eliza. And if you do anything to harm her, I'll kill you. Or anyone else that does. Am I understood?"

Matao and Jerome had a long history. They'd known each other before they were vampires. Matao and Jerome had both grown up in England in the early 1900's. As young men they became pirates and met whilst working together on a ship called 'The Bloody Mary'. Both had been cabin boys and later when the captain died, they went their seperate ways. At the age of eightteen, Matao found work on a new ship. On his first day, he stumbled across the first mate. A tall black man with beads in his dreadlocks and a bandana on his head. was overjoyed to be with his old frined again, but then Eliza came along. She was a beautiful woman, not much more than a girl. She had auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. Jerome met Eliza on that ship. She was the captain's niece and the two spent any and all spare time was nice but seemed to steal Jerome away from the world, leaving Matao with resentment. But one day, the ship was invaded and Eliza was shot. She died in Jerome's arms, and he spent years tring to forget the pained look on her face as she suffered through the last moments of her life. Jerome struggled with grief and Matao watched his friend drink away his sorrows. Until one day, the two were at a bar and on their way out they were stopped by a tall, pale coaxed the drunk men into a quiet secluded building and he bit each of them. He didn't drain them of their blood, which was surprising but he left before they were fully changed. After waking Matao and Jerome attempted to track down their creator and get revenge on him for all the pain he brought them. After years of searching Matao settled himself in Forks and Jerome carried on searching. He now looked into Matao eyes and saw love and determination, and nodded seriously. "You have my word."

"Good,"

"So why did come here Jerome? Did you finally track down and kill our creator?"

"No, actually I came here, because the search led me here."

Matao spun around and stared Jerome in the eye. He searched his face for any sign of a joke or a smile. There was none. Instead Jerome came closer to Matao and spoke to him quietly.

"I need your help Matao."

**TA DA! Anyway, please reveiw and let me know what you thought. The history of Matao and Jerome as I promised. It wasn't long but there might be more on that later. Also the part where Matao says "Are you questioning my badassness?" That is actually a line from Glee but I didn't realise until I'd already written it, meh I think it fits well. Anyway enjoy and reveiw if you want another chapter.**


End file.
